Case management or management of cases occurs in many sectors of business. A case is a project (e.g., a software development project, building design and construction, car model development and manufacturing, patent application creation and prosecution, and other projects), a grouping of related work (e.g., child protective case), and/or other such collection. A case may involve multiple people to systematically collaborate on a package of content and data in at least a semi-structured way.